One Better
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: Songfic'Ella quiere estar sola.Él quiere una oportunidad. Podrá conseguirla? Give me half a chance, I'll make you understand that what I have to give is so much more than this RxH


**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter, incluyendo a los personajes y todo el ambiente mágico que aparece en él y que verán a continuación me pertenece en lo absoluto. Tampoco tengo relación alguna con esta web maravillosa que es Fanfiction. net, por lo cual mis fics no tienen más mérito que el de proporcionar alojo a mi tiempo libre y¿Porqué no? Entretenimiento a quien les resulte divertidos :p En fín, no hay ningún fin de lucro en todo esto ni pretendo divagar información pirata acerca del inigualable mundo que ha creado J.K Rowling (Maravillosa mujer, aunque ha triturado mi corazón con TootP, me ha sorprendido con la calidad del libro) Y por último, tampoco soy ella, siento decepcionarlos ;p

Bueno gente, otro one-shoot mediocre. He llegado a la conclusión que mis dotes literarios sólo emergen cuando me encuentro enferma o en los días lluviosos, y pueden pasar MESES hasta que mis musas decidan hacerme visita, so... hay que aprovechar cada estimulo de inspiración y dejarlo por escrito. Que disfruten mi primer Ron/Hermione ;)

**One better**

_By Magical_

Te quiero –le suelto, con la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Contengo la respiración esperando la respuesta que, tras noches de insomio en las que imaginé cada una de sus posibles reacciones, me he llegado a convencer que recibiré.

Ella parpadea un tanto atontada por semejante declaración. Y es que vamos, yo no soy del tipo que dice estas cosas, tan... digamos, repentinamente. Pobrecilla, la debo estar asustando. Pero no me culpo demasiado, confiando, como bien dice Harry, que ella haya estado esperando que yo diga estas palabras durante los últimos tres años.

El caso es que estoy empezando a dudar si aquella mueca de pena es, de alguna forma, satisfacción mal interpretada.

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

_Give me half the chance_

_(Dame media oportunidad)  
I'll make you understand_

_(Para hacerte entender)  
That what I got to give_

_(Que lo que tengo para darte)  
Is so much more than this _

_(Es mucho más que esto)  
Than you'll ever know_

_(Más de lo que nunca sabrás)_

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

Yo... yo tambien te quiero, Ron. Quiero decir, eres mi mejor amigo, y tu, bueno... yo...-balbucea rápidamente encojiendose de hombros y con la vista fija en el suelo, como si el doble del bajo de su túnica fuese el último acierto de Merlín.

Y caigo en cuenta que algo está yendo mal. Trago saliva dificilmente, pues el corazón parece haberse subido a mi garganta, dejando un gran hoyo en la boca de mi estomago.

No quise decir eso –aclaro, sonriente, como si todo fuese un malentendido fácil de arreglar. –Hermione, yo te...

Lo sé –me corta de pronto, levantando la vista nublada de lágrimas sin caer. Lágrimas de pena. –Lo sé, Ron. Créeme. Yo también te aprecio mucho, en serio, muchísimo. –declara con énfasis, intentando, en vano, no sonar consoladora e hipócrita.

_Huye, Ron._

Pasan dos segundos antes de que sus palabras lleguen a mi cerebro y mis neuronas hagan conexión en este desesperado intento por negar el verdadero significado su respuesta evasiva.

Sólo que por más que lo intento, más alto oigo la vocecilla que me clama:

_Huye._

Y, como siempre, _lento_, lo entiendo todo.

Quidditch... –balbuceo mirando a ningún lado mientras hago una extraña señal hacia atrás, deseando estar en cualquier lugar a 300 millas de allí.

Por una vez, lejos de ella. Muy lejos de ella.

Y corro.

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

_I don't say what's on my mind_

_(No digo lo que hay en mi mente)  
But you'll find this out in time_

_(Pero tú lo descubrirás con el tiempo)  
Don't always open up_

_(No siempre me muestro abierto)  
I'm not quick to trust_

_(No confío fácilmente)  
And let someone insid_

_(Y dejo a alguien entrar)_

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

Sí, corrro. Cobarde, Ron, cobarde. No me doy cuenta cuando atravieso la puerta del castillo y salgo hacia el pasto húmedo y resbaloso. No me doy cuenta cuando las frías gotas de lluvia que caen sobre mí desde el gris triste y opaco del cielo. No tengo idea de cómo me encuentro a orillas del lago, embistiendo sus agitadas aguas a patadas y gritos que no dicen nada. No sé cómo le hize para calmarme, sentarme en la arena y tragarme las lágrimas que amenazaban con desgarrar mis ojos.

Y sobre todo, no sé como voy a tener el coraje de mirarle a la cara después de esto.

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

La Señora Gorda no hace un mínimo intento de esconder su indignación cuando mi contraseña la despierta de su sueño. Pero antes de empezar a sentirme mal por un retrato, recuerdo que tengo ya tengo bastantes asuntos por los cuales debería sentirme mal, empezando conmigo. Un fuego casi extinto produce lúgubres sombras danzantes en las paredes de la sala común, y mi pesar aumenta al darme cuenta que no me provoca ningún tipo de consuelo encontrarme en la confortabilidad de mi casa, mas de lo que haría el estar allá afuera, bajo la copiosa e insistente lluvia otoñal que, al menos, es capaz de lavar un poco mis confusos e imprecisos pensamientos.

Algo toca el bajo de mi túnica empapada, y me sorprendo al bajar la mirada y descubrir a Crookshanks rornroneando a mi alrededor. Agudizo la vista y el corazón me da un vuelco al descubrir un ovillo envuelto en una cobilla, con una mata de pelo crespo sobresaliente, durmiendo en el sofá.

Le hago una señal de silencio a Crookshanks para que no la despierte, pero con la mala racha que llevo hoy, una enorme gota de agua cae de la manga de mi túnica hacia la cara del gato, quien lanza un fuerte maullido en señal de queja y resuena fuertemente por todo el salón.

Y claro, ella se despierta, mira alrededor, y me encuentra ahí, con un dedo en los labios y empapado de pies a cabeza, ofreciendo a la vista un verdadero estúpido.

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

_You should know that I can _

_(Debes saber que puedo)  
Be more than you will ever need_

_(Ser más de lo que nunca necesitarás)  
I'll show you something new to see_

_(Te enseñaré a ver algo nuevo)  
I'll be the one you can believe_

_(Seré ese en el que puedas creer)  
I'll be one better, Yeah_

_(Seré uno mejor, Yeah)  
I'll be one better_

_(Seré uno mejor)_

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

Ron –oigo que me llama, adormilada y preocupada, mientras se incorpora en el sofá y me mira a travez de los parpados semicerrados. De pronto cae en cuenta que parezco una esponja salida de una bañera ¿Qué te pasó?

He estado afuera –contesto inecesariamente, con la pinta de haber tenido la lucha del siglo con el calamar y haber cruzado el lago a nado. –Necesitaba aire –agrego, sonriendo efusivamente, como si no nos hubiesemos visto hace años.

Oh –profiere, y noto un poco de color en sus mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad. ¿Porqué no te secas junto al fuego? Seguro que pescas un resfriado –dice amablemente, señalando hacia el triste fuego que se consumía sí mismo en la chimenea.

Me encojo de hombros y me siento en la alfombra, tratando de parecer indiferente y sumiso. No quiero arriesgarme a tener más discusiones, a devastar lo poco que ha quedado de nuestra confianza, a exterminar el triste resquicio de cariño que ha sobrevivido a estos sentimientos no correspondidos. No, si ella no me quiere, es asunto mío. Mío y de nadie más. Así que no voy a hacer las cosas más difíciles para ambos. No voy a preocuparla hasta el punto de hacer que pase otra noche en vela congelandose en el sofá de la sala común, esperando a que yo no vaya a hacer otra burrada de las mías. No voy a permitirle que se sienta culpable por el hecho de que yo la quiero y ella a mí no. No voy a dejarla sola sintiendose miserable y recriminandose por no quererme de la misma forma que yo la quiero.

Joder, porque yo la quiero, y si eso la hace infeliz, pues prefiero hacerle creer que no la quiero, y que el infeliz sea yo.

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

_You've seen some falling stars_

_(Has visto algunas estrellas cayendo)  
You felt a broken heart_

_(Has sentido un corazón roto)  
Time is all it takes _

_(Tiempo es todo lo que necesito)  
Learn from my mistakes_

_(Para aprender de mis errores)  
Know exactly what you are_

_(Saber exactamente qué eres)  
But I can't hang on the side_

_(Pero no puedo quedarme en un lado)  
I've had enough of all these fights_

_(He tenido bastante de estas peleas)  
Gotta give to you_

_(Voy a darte)  
Gotta get this through_

_(Voy a llevar esto a cabo)  
_**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

Oye, Hermione –susurro, observando como el agua de mi ropa se evapora en una caliente humadera de vapor mientras ella me pasa la varita por todo el cuerpo –Yo... sólo olvida lo de hoy¿quieres?

Siento que la mano con la que sostiena la varita vacila temblorosamente mientras termina de secarme, pero no hace ningún comentario. Se sienta a mi lado y mira al fuego con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Bueno –comienzo otra vez, en vista de su inseguridad –Lo que dije... quiero decir, lo que quise decir no fué exactamente... lo que quiero decir es que no quise decir lo que realmente dije, lo que realmente quise decir es que no es en realidad lo que quer-

Ron, cállate –me implora, deteniendo mi absurda e inentendible explicación.

No quiero que te sientas mal por eso –declaro, yendo al grano.

Ella toma una larga bocanada de aire que suena como un gritillo y se tapa la boca, mientras se convulsiona levemente hacia atras y adelante y de sus ojos aguados brotan gruesas lágrimas. Está llorando.

Y yo siento que me muero. Merlín¡La he hecho llorar¡Quería arreglarlo todo, y ahora la he hecho llorar! Observo, impotente, cómo se abraza a sí misma con desespero, intentando controlarse, y cómo nuevas lágrimas reemplazan a las caídas incontrolablemente. La observo temblar, asustada, y una terrible sensación de pánico se apodera de mí al cuestionar la posibilidad de que yo sea la causa de su miedo.

Lo siento –solloza, mirandome atravez de las pestañas empañadas de lágrimas, y yo solo acierto a darle unas suaves palmadas de consuelo en la espalda, porque me falta la voz, estancada en el nudo que ha formado mi garganta. –Yo... no pensé que... no quería que fuera así. –confiesa, y su vulnerabilidad me conmueven hasta un punto inimaginado.

Lo sé –le consuelo, rascandole la espalda amistosamente, sin pretención de incomodarla –Yo tampoco. No debí haberlo dicho. No estaba en mis cabales –miento. Si hay algo de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que la quería, de que la quiero. Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento, es de haberselo dicho.

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

_Till you realize_

_(Hasta que te des cuenta)  
I've got a lot to learn_

_(Tengo mucho que aprender)  
Never felt this way before_

_(Nunca me he sentido de esta manera)  
But I gotta say what's right for me_

_(Pero diré que está bien para mí)_

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

Pero ella niega con la cabeza, febrilmente, confundiendome.

Yo fuí la que no debí...-corta la frase incompleta, y ahoga un sollozo hipando fuerte –No sabes cuánto lo siento, Ron. Debía habertelo explicado...

Shhhtt –le acallo llevando un dedo a sus labios, no demasiado cerca, consiente de que una explicación del porqué no me quiere no arreglaría más las cosas, en cambio sólo me haría sentir un chinche. (N/A: Chinche insecto volador parecido a una cucaracha, pero colorido y no tan asqueroso) –Eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es que estamos aquí, y que nada cambiará.

Ella se incorpora de pronto sobre sus rodillas, más alta que yo, y me mira con una extraña expresión indignada que no logro explicar, mientras sus ojos brillan al hablarme.

¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

Déjalo. –le pido, conciliador, escandalizado ante la posibilidad de una discusión cuando los dos sabemos que un solo rasguño es capaz de acabar con esta frágil relacion que intentamos salvar.

¡No, no voy a dejarlo! –exclama, alterada, mientra yo trato de exprimirme el cerebro y encontrar una razón coherente para su enojo.

De acuerdo –concedo una vez más, mirando su nariz sonrosada y sus pestañas humedas, completamente idiotizado de lo bonita que puede ser aún en ese estado caótico. –Entonces hablémoslo. Porfavor, Hermione, no te pongas así.

Ella inspira largamente y logra calmar un poco sus emociones, contengo la respiración al recibir sus pupilas sobre mis ojos.

Eres tan tonto..-dice, como si comentara que había errado la pregunta de su último EXTASIS.

Y es que ahí reside el problema. Que tiene razón. Que me tomó seis años para darme cuenta que he estado enamorado de mi mejor amiga. Que tuve que esperar hasta que ella asumiese que nunca me le iba a declarar hasta que tuve el valor suficiente de hacerlo. Que yo, tonto yo, pensé que ella iba a estar siempre ahí para mí, esperandome. Y que he estado toda mi vida equivocado. Que la he dejado pasar delante de mis narices y ahora no tengo forma de alcanzarla.

Lo siento –me disculpo, ante su sorpresa.

¿Porqué? –me pregunta.

Por nosotros –aclaro, y no puedo estar más cerca de la verdad. Lo siento por tí, por mí, por lo que va a ser de nosotros si no acabamos con esto de una vez.

No tiene que ser así.

Cierto. No hay necesidad de mostrar autocompasión. La lastima, a la larga, termina convirtiendose en desprecio. Me encojo de hombros.

Será como tú quieras, princesa. –se me escapa, y un nanosegundo después me maldigo por mi poco tacto.

Pero de forma inusitada, ella se muestra conmovida, y sonríe. ¡Eh, que me sonríe!

Y además de tonto, mentiroso –comenta. Se cansa de estar de rodillas y vuelve a su posición original, sentada a mi lado, pero esta vez decide reposar la cabeza en mi hombro ya seco.

Sí, tonto, mentiroso y enamorado. Mala combinación.

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

_You should know that I can_

_(Debes saber que puedo)  
Be more than you will ever need_

_(Ser más de lo que nunca necesitaras)  
I'll show you something new to see (yeah)_

_(Te enseñaré a ver algo nuevo)  
I'll be the one you can believe_

_(Seré ese en el que puedas creer)  
I'll be one better, Yeah_

_(Seré uno mejor)  
_**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

Te quiero, Ron. –musita, haciendo que me entren ganas de llorar. Me quiere, pero no está enamorada de mí. Con un poco de suerte, seré el padrino de su boda.

Yo también, princesa –repito, pero esta vez con un tremendo pesar que me dificulta respirar. Ella se separa de mi hombro y me mira a la cara, con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Lo digo en serio –insiste, haciendome sonreir.

Lo sé –la calmo, retirando un mechón de pelo crespo de su mejilla.

No, no. No lo entiendes –empieza a exasperarse, y me toma de los hombros. –Ron, te quiero.

Te digo que lo sé –insisto, necio en mi ignorancia.

¡Pero qué tonto eres, Ron! –repite, tan desilusionada que me golpearía, y gira los ojos en blanco. Abro la boca para protestar, pero ella me interrumpe–Tal vez así lo entiendas.

Y yo, que no me entero de nada, observo en cámara lenta cómo se acerca hacia mí, aumenta la presión de sus manos sobre mis hombros y deposita un tierno beso en mis labios ¡En mis labios!

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

_I wont back down (No never, No never)_

_(Nunca me arrepentiré)  
You don't have to be alone _

_(No necesitas estar sola)  
Girl, Alone (Oooh, Ooh) No (Oh)_

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

No creo que haga falta describir cómo rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y la atraje hacia mí, ni mencionar el sabor a cielo derretido de sus labios, mucho menos explicar cómo su nariz acabó en el hueco de mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma, durmiendo, abrazados, en el inexplicable final de un comienzo.

Tal vez debería despertarla y preguntarle el porqué de tan repentino cambio, o quizás sería más apropiado esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para saciar mis dudas, o a lo mejor no estaría mal el que pasar toda la noche estudiando las probabilidades.

Sólo que la analización nunca fué mi fuerte.

Sí, lento, Yo, lento, tonto y enamorado.

Oh, sí, muy enamorado.

**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

_You should know that I can_

_(Debes saber que puedo)  
Be more than you will ever need_

_(Ser más de lo que nunca necesitaras)  
I'll show you something new to see (yeah)_

_(Te enseñaré a ver algo nuevo)  
I'll be the one you can believe_

_(Seré ese en el que puedas creer)  
I'll be one better, Yeah_

_(Seré uno mejor) _

_(I'll be)_

_(Seré)  
I'll be one better (Oh)_

_(Seré uno mejor)  
(I'll will)_

_(Seré)  
I'll be one better (Oh)_

_(Seré uno mejor)  
_**0.o:0:O:0o.0**

**Fin**

Bueh, pues eso. Hasta aquí. La canciónes de Aaron Carter, y se llama, obviamente, "One Better". Ahora que lo releo, me doy cuenta que el fic carece totalmente de trama x.x ¡qué pobre actuación ofrezco! Bueno, un revi no estaría mal. C'mon people! Estoy haciendo esto gratis. Concédanme el place de saber que no pasé cinco horas frente a la pc por nada.

Honeydukes!

Magical


End file.
